What Happen's Next?
by FoxyGeek
Summary: My Take on what happens next at the Grounder camp. Rated M to be safe. Bellamy struggles to keep his unit together, after the events that transpired at the grounder camp. Eventual Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Set after Human Trials. Cannon up to that point. My take on what happens next. I am a HUGE 100 fan, and definitely ship BELLARKE. Hopefully It's not too awful. I'm sort of self teaching myself to write, so bare with me. Working on making this a multi-chapter fic, we shall see.**_

After the gunfire settled, and the echo of the last shot had finally dwindled in the wind, all that Clarke could hear was the muffled sobbing of one of the fallen grounder's family members. She had registered that Finn was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear his words. The joy she saw written on his face didn't make sense. It didn't quite blend in with her surroundings. There was a madness in his eyes, a frantic, manic madness...

...And it completely disturbed her. This was not the Finn she once knew.

She had been struggling with "letting go". Finn had been her first. Her first lover, her first kiss, her first inkling of romantic love. She didn't understand how the person she had put so much faith in, could shatter her trust so completely.

There he stood, eyes burrowing into her own, pleading with her to understand him. To understand what he had done.

But that would never happen. Could never happen.

This was beyond forgiveness.

That he was even capable of doing something so heinous, showed Clarke for the first time that she really didn't know the first thing about Finn.

"Clarke" She felt Bellamy's hand rest gently on her shoulder as a deep shuddered breath was released. Had she really stopped breathing?

"I found you!" Finn repeated as he ran up to her, his arms outstretched.

"No..." Clarke stumbled backwards as he approached. "No...This isn't right..." Tears started to form as she saw a mother weeping over her son's lifeless body.

"What have you done Finn?... What the hell did you do?!" There was a fury in her voice now as she drew her gaze back to the boy in front of her.

"What I had to do, to find you" he whispered and reached out to hug her once more.

"No! Get Off me!" Clarke shoved Finn as hard as she could. "I don't even know who you are" Her tears were freely falling at this point. "I'm so sorry" She directed her apology towards the pen of prisoners to the left of her. "I..."

"Clarke, It's me... It's Finn..." he attempted once more to embrace her, but this time Bellamy's large hands ripped at his shoulder to tear him away. Once again he was shoved, but this time he was shoved so hard he fell to the ground.

"Don't even think about getting up from that spot. If you do, I'll shoot you myself!" The Command in his voice was not lost on Finn. He knew Bellamy was serious.

"Clarke, tell him to back off, it's just me... They were trying to keep you from me. Where have you been? What happ..."

"Can't you see what you've done?!" a loud guttural growl escaped Bellamy's lips. He had no love for the grounders, but even he could see this was a village of women, children, and the elderly. No one here deserved the death sentence they'd been given.

"You moron! Don't you feel even the slightest bit of remorse? The grounders are never going to forget this! You've single-handedly ruined any chance our people had for peace with them." Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, hissing through his teeth. "As soon as we leave, they're coming after us. That's on you!" He scanned the remaining grounders for a potential leader.. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am" The bearded grounder Stood tall amongst his people, his eyes directed at the young, tall, dark-haired man who was obviously in charge at the moment. "Do you take responsibility for this man's actions?" He pointed at Finn.

Clarke glanced over at Finn who was glaring at Bellamy from the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had imagined her reunion with Finn to be much like her reunion with Bellamy. A hug, some tears... not this. Anything but this.

"Yes", he chanced a look at the spacewalker, "What can we do?". Bellamy gave Nyko a pleading look. Sweat started to form on his brow as the severity of the situation sunk in.

"Nothing, can fix this." Nyko breathed.

Bellamy nodded. "I understand." He glanced at his sister, and then Clarke. How was he supposed to keep them safe now? He had just found them, alive and well. He would do anything to keep them that way. This he knew without hesitation. He fixed his eyes on Murphy and then Finn. A lump in his throat formed and he swallowed hard. This was partially his fault for letting Finn go in the first place. This was on him.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent further bloodshed?" His gun still pointed at Finn, he nodded his head in the direction of the two girls he was traveling with. "I will do what ever it takes to protect my people".

Nyko's eyes bore into Bellamy's as if he was judging him. A long moment passed, and Bellamy swore it felt like an eternity. _Please let there be a way_.

"If you Kill this one" Nyko pointed at Finn, "and allow us to keep this one as a slave worker" he pointed towards Murphy, "then we will let you leave camp without pursuit. You played no part in what transpired here."

"You can't be serious" Finn shouted, still wary of Bellamy's aim.

"If you do not do this, you will be forced to kill each and every one of us here today. For we _**will**_ come after you. Those are your options."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She turned to face Bellamy, his face pained and she could almost feel his pulse through the Earth beneath her feet. Clarke remained speechless, but shook her head in a pleading no.

Octavia gasped and looked between Nyko and her brother with panic written all over her face.

"Please, no.. there must be another way." Octavia was pleading with the grounder. "I saved your life once. I saved..."

"I know" The grounder cut her short. "That is why I'm giving your leader a way out, you three will be free to leave, as you had nothing to do with this massacre."

Murphy broke out in a panicked sweat. "You can't do this to me! It was his fault!"

"Keep your mouth shut Murphy!" Bellamy roared.

Nyko glared at the boy for only a brief moment. "You helped burn down our storage hut. It will be a hard winter for us all now, and many will starve if we don't have extra hands around camp."

"I'm begging you, please! For me, and for Lincoln. We need them to get Lincoln back from the reapers! There are only 3 of us."

Nyko paused for a moment and nodded at Octavia. "For Lincoln, you may keep this …_'__Murphy__'_... but this one" he pointed towards Finn. "_**must **_pay for his crimes."

Bellamy swallowed hard again. Could he pull this trigger... keep his family safe.

He knew he had to, but would Clarke ever be able to forgive him if he did. Or should he finish what Finn Started. His eyes wandered over the faces of the many children and mother's who were huddling in the pen. He knew he could not do the latter. He wasn't that kind of monster. He'd rather die himself than kill a small child and it's mother.

Clarke was breaking down.. torn between the love she had for the Finn she thought she knew, and the horror of the scene before her. Corpses lay strewn about the village, and Finn put them there. Still, her heart knew her own choice. She was not a killer. She did not want Finn to die.

"Please, no! No one needs to die!"

And just like that...

BANG!

Murphy stood holding the rifle that had just shot Finn in the back of the head.

The world seemed to freeze over. Time stopped. Clarke didn't even have time to think about what Bellamy would have done... About how to save her friend from his fate. Murphy had made the decision for all of them.

_'__N__o.'_ she thought,_ '__N__o this isn't real.__'_

"It had to happen" Murphy stuttered nervously. His arms shaking as he held the rifle back towards the grounder pen. "He said he'd let me go if we killed him.. They'd let us all go. We all get to go now.."

Clarke sank to her knees next to Finn's lifeless body. His face unrecognizable. No sound came from her lips.

Octavia ran over to Murphy and punched him so hard he fell backwards. "You Selfish little shit!"

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouted over to his sister. "Now is not the time." He glanced at Nyko who let out a sigh of relief.

Clarke brushed her fingers over Finn's chest. His hand was draped over the Gun he was holding. _Her __father's __watch? He was __wearing __her father's watch?_ She pried it from his wrist, and started crying almost uncontrollably. "My watch... he.. he had my watch" she choked out.

Bellamy closed his eyes for half a second. The sound of Clarke's broken voice unnerved him. He wasn't used to seeing his princess in distress. If he was being honest with himself. She was usually the one who held him together when things got tough. Seeing her like this was pulling at something inside of him, that he really didn't want to face right now.

He took a deep breath, as a guilty sigh of relief swept over him. He didn't know if he should Strangle Murphy, or thank him. He may have just saved all of their lives. Preventing Bellamy from having to make that choice for them. But then again, at what cost?

"We need to go, We don't belong here."

He bent over to assist Clarke back to her feet, her face stained with tears. Her old scars still unhealed. She looked a mess. He didn't like it.

Once she was standing again, he bent over to take the weapon and any other personal effects from Finn's body. Digging through pockets unceremoniously, he took what remained of Finn's ammo, his makeshift canteen, and a scrap metal dagger from the original drop ship. He removed Finn's jacket roughly. Waste not, want not. Clarke made a sound of protest as he did it, but part of her knew it was the practical thing to do. Winter was coming soon.

Octavia Ordered Murphy to his feet. The boy had the decency to look ashamed of himself, but he said nothing.

"We need to keep moving, we have others to rescue, remember?" Bellamy gave a curt nod and started for the forest.

Clarke swallowed hard. Earth was simply too cruel at times. She could be strong when she needed to be, so she forced her feet to move and her tears to subside. But the pain in her heart lingered, as her body made way to follow the strong back of Bellamy Blake as he made his way through the treeline.

Octavia pointed her gun at Murphy and told him to move, he followed quickly in Clarke's footsteps as he hurried to leave the village before they changed their mind.

Octavia's beautiful face was stained with tears of her own, she gave Nyko one final bow of respect, and joined her makeshift family as they headed out.

...

No one spoke.

For miles they walked, but no one spoke.

No one could bare looking at anyone else in their party.

They walked at a brisk pace, afraid the villagers would change their mind and seek vengeance on all of them.

Lincoln's village would never accept him after this. Octavia couldn't help but feel ashamed for him.

Murphy was a ball of nerves. Sweat pored from his brow with each step, he had almost not left that camp. He had almost become a prisoner again.

Clarke was mourning the loss of her friend and lover, and feeling guilt and anger at herself for hating him in that moment. He said he had done all of this for her? To find her... Was this her fault? She didn't ask for any of this. What was she going to tell Raven? She couldn't bare thinking about it. Nothing made sense anymore.

Bellamy was trying to hold it together. To focus. He _HAD_ to be strong right now. For the group. For his people. For Octavia, Murphy, and especially Clarke. She was visibly falling apart, and he couldn't have that. Nothing would work out if she was broken. He needed her to be okay. To lead with him.

As evening fell, and the group felt distanced enough from the village, Bellamy scouted an empty cave for them to set up camp in. He ordered Murphy to gather firewood, and told Octavia and Clarke to get some rest while he went hunting for food.

A small rabbit was all he could manage, but it was enough to fill their bellies for the night. They ate in Silence. Worried about what happens next, about where they were headed. They were short one man, and all of them were exhausted.

None of them had expected the day to turn out quite like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: It's here! Yay! I struggled with this one, but I pushed through. I keep thinking to myself what will happen if they cancel this show. I'd freaking die is what. I've become a crazy fangirl. Not gonna lie. Anywho, without further ado here is my next chapter. Comments are always appreciated. I apologize in advance for any errors I missed while skimming through this one. Like I said. It was a challenge. Some squeak worthy moments ahead in this chapter I promise. **_

_**...**_

A particularly loud spark popped out from the fire, causing Bellamy to wake from his dream. He had only just started to fall asleep, when the crackle had startled him. A sigh left his lips as he sat upright, only to notice that Clarke was already awake and staring into the fire herself.

"What are you doing up princess?" Bellamy picked up a leaf and started twirling it in his fingers absentmindedly.

"Can't Sleep"

Bellamy nodded. No words were needed to explain why.

"I'm sorry." He comforted. "For Finn. I know... he um... I know he _meant_ something to you." Being sensitive was not his forte', but he gave it his best effort.

Clarke turned to look at him. This time it was her turn to nod. Her teeth grazed her lower lip as she held back her own emotions. Bellamy couldn't help but take note of the gesture.

Suddenly very uncomfortable with the silence, Bellamy let out a cough and decided to get down to business. He knew his princess well enough to know that she needed a distraction. Saving the 42 people stuck in the mountain would be a welcome change of topic for the both of them.

"The arc is getting together several volunteers to storm the mountain and reclaim our people. Once we get back to camp Jaha, you'll be asked to lead the guard to the caves that lead to the entrance. Beyond that Clarke, I don't think you need to press any further. The reapers you mentioned in the caves are dangerous enough. Once you've secured our passage into the bunker, I think you should keep back and stay safe." Bellamy's voice was firm. He knew Clarke was invaluable as a guide to where they were headed, and that she would rather die than stay at camp while others died to save her friends, but he'd be damned if he was going to put her at the front of the line. "You've done enough fighting Clarke, let the guard do the hard work this time."

Clarke felt the heat in her cheeks rising despite the frigid air. "Is this because you think I'm weak? Do you think I can't handle a fight, because I've lost Finn?"

Her question wasn't meant to sound so defensive, but she couldn't help but feel like Bellamy was looking down on her. That she had somehow lost his trust, or respect. There was a hurt in her voice as she asked the question. Something deep inside her trembled at the thought of losing that respect. They had fought so hard to earn it from each-other. She made a point to look directly into his eyes as she waited for his answer, her head held high. Her pride was on the line.

"No Clarke, I don't think you're weak." Bellamy seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "This has nothing to do with Finn, and everything to do with the giant scars and bruises that are all over your face. Have you looked at yourself recently? You look like you've been through hell." He quirked a brow at her smuggly. "Not to mention the fact that you're still recovering from a gunshot wound."

Clarke sighed dramatically "I feel fine"

"Don't lie to me Clarke, I'm not an idiot, and you know that's not how we work. You're sore, I can tell by the way you've been holding your gun"

Clarke eyed him for a moment before admitting defeat. Bellamy was right. She was sore, and she couldn't lie to Bellamy about anything.

"I don't think you're weak, I think you're injured." He laid back down but kept talking. "You're also too important to put at the front of the line"

"Camp Jaha has several healers now Bellamy, we'd be.."

"That's not why you're important Clarke. Those kids in the mountain, they look up to you, you're a leader to them, and they need to know that you'll be there for them at Camp Jaha if they're going to survive."

Clarke thought that through for a moment. "You're a leader too Bellamy, what about you?"

"I'm different." he said with a smirk plastered to his face. "I lead through fear and physical strength. They need to see me fight to follow me, to believe in me. You? You're the voice of reason. You're supposed to tell me that I'm an idiot, and roll your eyes every time I do something you disagree with."

Bellamy had leaned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow by this point, making sure to cast Clarke an award winning smirk.

She couldn't help herself. It worked, she let out a slight giggle and rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"See? They need that. You're staying towards the back" he laid back down.

"Bellamy, you can't expect me to stay put and not fight"

"I'm not expecting you to, but _I AM_ asking you to. Please don't do anything reckless"

At the sincerity of his tone, Clarke found herself caught off guard. She let his words sink in.

"OK"

"ok?"

"Ok, you win, I will keep to the back... But you! You can't be reckless either." Clarke laid down on her own makeshift bed. "I..." She hesitated, but decided to follow through. "I can't lose you again. Once was enough."

Bellamy closed his eyes. Her last comment wormed it's way into his heart. She was the only person down here besides his sister who would even care if he died. For her, for Octavia, he wanted to live.

"As you wish Princess" and with that they finally fell asleep.

...

The next day was again quiet, but Bellamy could sense a calm over Clarke as she pressed through the woods; It was a different kind of quiet. It was the kind of quiet that was almost healing.

They stopped only twice, for food and water, and as the sun's last rays fell beyond the horizon, Camp Jaha came into view once more.

...

"Clarke!" Clarke's mom Abby was running towards the gate as they approached. She was so relieved to see her daughter alive, and at the same time, so very angry with her for leaving in the first place.

Their hands were held high in the air, rifles forfeited immediately as they entered the camp. Octavia and Murphy headed off in separate directions almost immediately.

"Clarke!" Abby breathed. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" She pulled the unwilling Clarke into a hug and glared daggers at Bellamy.

"And you! Where do you get off taking my daughter on a suicide mission like that?"

"Mom please,..."

There are god knows what kind of dangers out there, and..."

"Mom!"

"Look mam, you don't know your daughter very well if you think..." Bellamy started.

"What if you had gotten lost?! What if she had been injured?! Or Killed?! What then!?"

"MOM! would you just listen to me!" Clarke was pushing herself away from her mother as she spoke.

"I'm not a child anymore. This whole thing was MY idea. Not Bellamy's. And in case you've forgotten, YOU were the one who sent me to die in those woods almost a month ago to begin with. To be perfectly honest with you, I feel safer in those trees than I do sharing a tent with you."

Bellamy couldn't help but be impressed with his princess for that last one. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Now if you don't mind mother, I need to find a place for the night. I'm exhausted. I've had a long day, and I have an even longer day tomorrow."

"Like hell you do, you're sleeping with me in my tent, and you're not going anywhere tomorrow"

"They need me mother, I'm the only one who knows how to get there, and I'm not going to let those kids down. _They_ are my family now, and you don't abandon your family, despite what you seem to think. As for my sleeping arrangements, I'll have someone reassign me an available room immediately, If nothings available I'll take my chances with the elements."

With that Clarke stalked off, Bellamy silently following her. Abby stood, mouth open at the gate, wondering what to do next. She _could_ order Clarke to stay with her, but at what cost. She was pushing Clarke further and further away and she knew it. Perhaps it was time to let her grow up. To let her make these kind of choices on her own. Maybe Clarke needed her to back off, before they could heal again. She knew she had a lot to make up for, and part of her knew that her daughter was right. They did need her tomorrow. Whether she liked it or not.

Regardless, she knew she had lost this particular battle, as she watched her daughter approach the guard in charge of sleeping arrangements. '_When did she become so strong?' _ There was no stopping her.

...

"I need a place to sleep for the night." She demanded rather than asked the guard in charge.

"Make that one for me too" She heard Bellamy's voice clarify behind her. "I'm no longer under house arrest, so I think I'm entitled a place to sleep."

"We don't have that many units left, and we're expecting the 42 from Mt. Weather to arrive soon. You'll all be paired up, so I'll start with you two." The guard indicated between the two of them, as he scribbled their names on a small piece of paper.

"Wait?! What?" Clarke felt her cheeks flush pink. "You can't! You haven't seen how many women this guy brings back to his tent?!"

Now it was the guard's turn to blush. "Sorry, I'm not going to spend hours of precious time shuffling through everyone's priorities and sorting people based on who they like best. It's 2 per unit, in the order that I receive requests for them. Work it out between the two of you. Now, if you'd follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Bellamy immediately started laughing.

"This is not funny Bellamy!"

"Like Hell it isn't Princess. Welcome back to the Arc. Bureaucracy at it's finest." A huge grin planted itself on his face.

"Bellamy!"

"Yes princess?"

"Ugh! Stop calling me that! Say something to that guard. Change his mind!" she was practically begging at this point, and it was definitely amusing the rebel leader.

"Not in a million years princess, looks like we're roomies" He gave her a playful wink and started to follow the guard towards their new quarters.

"You've got to be kidding me" Clarke followed suit.

"Here it is" He motioned towards the old prison cell to their right. "There is currently a shortage of blankets, which should be remedied once we gather the supplies we need from Mt. Weather, so for tonight you'll have to share this one blanket." He handed Bellamy a small bundle. "There is a clean shirt in there for each of you as well."

Clarke looked absolutely mortified.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clarke shouted at the man who ignored her protest and continued talking.

"Now I know it get's pretty cold at night, but no fires are permitted within the Arc walls, however engineering has provided several small space heaters for each of the units. They work well enough, but don't expect anything spectacular. It's designed to keep your room from freezing over, but it doesn't generate a ton of heat. They are solar powered, so it is up to you to take the unit outside every once in a while for a re-charge during daylight hours." They both nodded as he handed the device over to Clarke. "As for everything else, that's up to you. Sleep well and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." And just like that he walked off, leaving Clarke to investigate her new living space with one terribly amused Bellamy Blake.

The room was small, and there was no window, but there was a lantern. Undoubtedly, it too was solar powered. And as much as she hated the idea of sharing a cell with someone, she had to admit. It kept the wind out a heck of a lot better than her makeshift tent ever could back at their own camp.

Clarke got to work immediately on turning on the space heater. It would take a while for it to even begin heating the cold industrial grade cell they were in. Bellamy, who had been laughing up to this point, started untying his shoes while sitting on the bench on what he had claimed to be _His_ side of the room.

"So, you're actually staying here then?"

"Lighten up Princess. I think it's actually a good idea we bunk up." Bellamy looked up at the blonde from his spot. "Despite having to cut back on my time with the ladies." He shot her a trademark Bellamy Blake grin.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Idiot"

He chuckled at that. "Look, we both get along a lot better now than we used to. We frequently stay up way beyond a reasonable hour discussing camp politics, battle plans, and survival tactics anyway" his second boot made it's way off his foot. " And you have to admit I'd make a better roommate than John Murphy any day.

Clarke had to admit he had a point. "Yeah, okay whatever." She picked up the discarded bundle next to Bellamy and started to unwrap it. "But don't get any weird ideas about this." she motioned her fingers back and forth between them. _Why did she feel so nervous __all of the sudden._

Bellamy burst out laughing. "In your dreams princess, in your dreams." He stood up and took off his coat.

Clarke went to her side of the room and sat down. Pulling off her own boots rather quickly. A blush once again hitting her cheeks as she may have let herself think a little too long on that possibility. Now _she_ felt like the idiot.

She could hear the sound of Bellamy unfastening his belt buckle in front of her, and immediately shot up and faced the wall. "What are you doing!?" She screeched rather uncooly.

"Relax princess, I'm taking off the belt, the pants are staying.

She let out a sigh of relief as quietly as she could, as she shrugged off her own coat and turned around.

The blush in her cheeks deepened as she stood face to face with a shirtless Bellamy blake. His arms stretched over his head as he pulled off his old, stained, blue top.

She'd seen him exposed like this before, but something was different this time. They were friends now for one, she respected him more, and silly as it seemed, the fact that they were alone in a small room seemed to intensify the situation. Bellamy seemed completely oblivious.

"Oh, Sorry." She spun around again.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before princess, get a hold of yourself." Bellamy smirked at her obvious discomfort.

Clarke felt really embarrassed at this point. _Get it together __G__riffin_. She turned around, he had finished putting on his new shirt, It too was blue, but it looked cleaner. Bellamy was currently unfolding the blanket in his arms.

"Could you, uhm.. turn around Bellamy?"

"Why?"

"The shirt idiot. I need to change too."

Bellamy obliged her. "Sure, sure."

Clarke hesitated at first, but decided that Bellamy was not the kind of guy to peek without permission. She started to peel herself out of her old shirt. Her gunshot wound was pretty tender at this point. It was agonizing as she tried pulling the shirt over her shoulders. She couldn't help but cry out in genuine pain, as she outreached herself.

"Clarke? You alright?" Bellamy turned around as soon as he heard her.

His eyes tried not to rake her in all at once. It was hard not to stare at her exposed bra. _Was Clarke always this stacked?_ The distinctly male part of him couldn't help but notice.

Now he was the one who felt awkward."Uhm, Let me help you with that."

"What?! No!. Turn around!" Clarke was completely flushed as she tried tugging her shirt back down.

"Clarke don't be an idiot. You need help. It's not Like I haven't seen a girl in her bra before." Though he had to admit, he'd never seen anyone quite like Clarke in a bra before. All of his previous flings, were rather athletic in their appearance. Lean, tall girls, with nothing extra to hold on to. Clarke was different. She was womanly. She had curves, and her skin looked soft and supple. She was admittedly the most attractive thing he'd seen in a very long time. She looked so feminine standing there, it was beyond enticing. Bellamy swallowed hard, and shook his head. "Uh, let's just get this over with." _Get it together Blake._

He tugged at the hem of her shirt, and lifted her out of it gently. Then before she could yell at him for helping, he turned around and muttered an apology.

Getting into her new shirt was a lot easier, than getting out of her old one. It took her only a few seconds and she was set right again. "Alright you can turn around now." She was convinced the blush in her cheeks would never leave now.

Bellamy went to lay in his bunk, and covered himself with the blanket he had taken. The air was still pretty cold in their compartment.

"You coming to bed? Or are you just going to stand there all night"

Clarke stared incredulously. "Who said I was sleeping with you Bellamy Blake?!"

"Relax! I'm not trying anything Clarke, I'm just trying to conserve body heat. Now get in here before I change my mind and keep this blanket for myself." He Opened the blanket a crack and patted the spot next to him. He laid back down on his back, and tucked one arm under his head.

Clarke stood wordlessly for a moment debating her decision.

"Alright, but no one can know about this." She didn't want rumors spreading around the camp about her. She couldn't afford to be seen as another one of Bellamy's call girls. Her position demanded serious respect, and no one respected the floozies who slept around with Bellamy Blake.

"And! As soon as we get back form Mt. Weather you're going hunting for new pelts, so this never happens again."

He nodded lazily, while yawning. He was trying to knock the image of Clarke's exposed skin far from his mind.

"Fine, now get in."

Clarke hesitated for a few seconds, before caving. Gingerly she put her legs under the blanket and scooted down at his side.

It was admittedly much warmer under there. His body temperature must have been several degrees warmer than her own, for he felt almost like a human furnace. A slight sound of pleasure slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself. Immediately after, she realized what that had sounded like and she covered her mouth with both hands.

Bellamy closed his eyes, and turned his back to Clarke. "You're not making this easy Clarke"

"Sorry, it's just...um.. You're just so warm, I wasn't expecting it."

Bellamy rolled around again to face her. Assessing the situation in full, he could tell that she was cold.

'_Why do girls seem to get so much colder?'_ He wondered.

Slowly, he tucked his arm under her jacket, which was currently acting as her pillow. His other arm hovered slightly over her stomach, before he finally decided to go ahead with his decision.

A small squeak escaped her lips the moment his hand landed on her waist.

Clarke was in complete shock. Both at what was happening, and at how _'__what was happening__'_ was making her feel.

He pulled her close to him, and turned her to her side so that she could actually feel the heat radiating from his skin.

_Don't get any ideas Bell,_ he told himself mentally. _Control yourself. This is just to keep her warm. _

Bellamy closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her this close. He was afraid of what he might do.

"Bell?" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." he pretended to sleep.

"Clarke decided that she felt too cozy to argue. If she thought he felt warm when she was just laying next to him, she felt almost hot now, as she let her fingers settle gently on his chest. Her forehead eased forward enough to rest against his own.

A wave of emotions rushed over her as she laid there. She didn't want to admit that her heart was racing in his arms. Or that she was actually enjoying the smell of his skin. That she loved the freckles that seemed to dance across his nose. She wasn't sure she even understood what any of these feelings meant.

It didn't take long, but Clarke found herself in the deepest sleep she'd had since she was a small child. She'd never felt safer, more relaxed, not even that night she had shared with Finn had brought her this much peace. Nothing compared to the simple act of cuddling Bellamy in his bunk that night.

Bellamy took a little longer to fall asleep. It took every ounce of concentration he had not to think about sex in that moment. Especially after he had peeped an eye open to spy on Clarke's sleeping form. One look down, and he saw both her slightly parted lips and her soft cleavage beckoning him.

With any other girl on this planet, he'd have easily caved into his desires and made a move. But this was Clarke. She was his princess. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, and thinking about what that could mean, made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

But he knew she deserved better than that. Better than him.

It took an insane amount of willpower, but eventually he managed to fall asleep that night, and he too discovered that sleeping with Clarke in his arms, brought on the best night of sleep he'd had in a long time.

How would they ever go back to sleeping alone after this...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: I've been reading so much fan-fiction lately. I love it, but it is also so very discouraging, because So many talented writers are out there, and they are sooooo much better than I am. haha! Anyway. Here's my continuation. It's a slightly smaller chapter. It's a little bit more light-hearted. Which was really fun to imagine. anyway.. I'm rambling. Please enjoy. I do not own the 100 or any of it's characters .. blah blah blah.. you know the drill.**  
><em>

_..._

_Knock Knock Knock_

"May I come in?" Octavia didn't wait for an answer as she stepped inside her brother's small new room. A fair amount of light followed her in, as the door cracked open.

Nothing on Earth could have prepared her for what she was about to see next. There, in the dark former prison cell, was Bellamy and Clarke sleeping together, in the _same_ bed.

Octavia almost let out a scream, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She was careful not to disturb them as she crept closer.

_'__Oh...my...God_' her lips mouthed silently.

She would never be able to UN-see this. Octavia blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

There they were. Her brother's massive arm wrapped snugly around Clarke's chest, holding her firmly in place. His hand neatly tucked just under her armpit. One of Bellamy's giant legs was wrapped around Clarke's own, as if he had subconsciously laid claim to the poor girl.

They both slept facing each-other. Bellamy snoring deeply into Clarke's long blonde hair (rather loudly, Octavia noted), and Clarke was open mouthed and drooling inches from her brother's face.

They looked...dare she say it, cute? Almost. This was her brother after all, but she couldn't help but notice how comfortable they looked. The big beast and his sleeping princess.

She had never seen her brother sleep so deeply before. He was usually a light sleeper. Years of living in fear of surprise inspections on the arc, and the constant dangers of Earth, had seemed to keep Bellamy on edge. But here?! Here she had crept into their room undetected, and was watching them sleep for almost a full minute without him ever stirring from his slumber, not even once.

She was extremely grateful that the two were still dressed. Leading her to assume that nothing like '_that__' _had happened. Octavia knew her brother was a little bit of a man-whore, but she wouldn't stand for it if he took advantage of Clarke. She was one of the few girls on this planet she actually got along with.

A huge smile crept onto her face. Part of her almost wished they _would_ get together. She loved her brother, and she wanted him to find love too, like the kind she shared with Lincoln. If anyone deserved love, it was her brother.

Could Clarke be it? Bell certainly treated her different from all the other girls in camp.

Love...Lincoln... that's why she was here. It was time. A switch flicked in her mind, and she suddenly remembered why she came.

"Hey! Wake up you two! We're all waiting for you outside." A small smirk formed on the corner of her lips, as she watched the two of them slowly wake up together.

Bellamy could hear the familiar sound of his sister's voice urging him to get out of bed. "Go away" he mumbled into Clarke's hair.

"'Mmm'? Huh?" Clarke blinked several times still drowsy, absentmindedly wiping some drool off her chin as she started to come to.

Bellamy took a deep breath and stretched out his arms. Something soft and squishy was beneath one of them. There was blonde hair plastered to his face, and his leg was wrapped up with someone else's. He blinked and stared at the girl directly to his left. Her eyes still closed, and lips still parted. For a second he let himself feel extremely happy to see Clarke there, he took a deep breath and reveled in the scent of her. It reminded him of the hug they shared not too long ago. In that moment he had simply breathed her in. She was there, she was alive, and she was safe. He felt a similar sense of relief looking at the girl to his left now.

"Hello? I said, wake up!" His sister's voice grew more impatient.

"What?! Huh!?" The shock finally kicked in and he shot up from bed, hitting his head on the low ceiling above his cot. Each hand pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of Clarke's face he grunted in pain. She was blinking awake beneath him.

'_Was she always this pretty?__'_

Clarke started to register her surroundings.

Staring up into Bellamy's inquisitive face, her breath hitched in her chest for a moment. He was currently wincing in pain from hitting his head, but he was also noticeably checking her out. Was he on top of her!?

"What are you doing?!" She shouted suddenly "Get off me!?" her hands slapping his chest repeatedly.

"I was trying to get _out _of bed. Jeez!" her hands slowed their fight at his explanation. Bellamy then stumbled out of bed lazily, scowling at the girl who was currently glaring daggers at him.

"This isn't what it looks like Octavia" he started.

"Octavia!" Clarke hadn't realized she was in the room. She bolted upright so quickly, that she too hit her head on the ceiling above their bed. Her hand quickly rubbed at the new sore spot. "It's not what it looks like!" Clarke was in panic mode, trying to explain herself. "I swear!"

As she fumbled with the blanket wrapped around her other leg she completely fell out of bed, landing with a rather loud thud on the floor.

"Shit! Ow."

Bellamy started laughing outright, it was easily the loudest laugh she had ever heard escape the man's lips.

"We didn't sleep together!" Clarke practically yelled as she untangled her legs from the blanket and stood up as fast as she could.

"No, I'm pretty sure I saw you two sleeping together, no sense in denying it." The brunette folded her arms in front of her chest and looked smugly down at the shorter blonde, and then back to her brother.

"No! I mean, we didn't..." Clarke was gesturing between Bellamy and herself frantically. "You know..." She encouraged.

Octavia feigned innocence.

"I've only ever slept with Finn!", she blurted out rather suddenly. "And that was only the _one_ time... before Raven arrived." she admitted this without thinking. "I'm not like that! I mean.. I'm not easy.. I mean.. ugh."

"Ooookaaaay, well.. that's probably more information than you meant to give out." Octavia gave her an apologetic look. "But I get it. You didn't bang my brother." Octavia held back a laugh of her own.

Bellamy couldn't stop laughing at this point. He felt almost sorry for Clarke, he knew she would probably be feeling pretty mortified for the remainder of the day. He grabbed his belt off the floor, shoving it through the hoops of his pants rather quickly.

"Anyway, You guys are needed outside." Octavia gave her brother a stern look. "and knock it off Bellamy. She's obviously traumatized now. There's breakfast waiting for both of you, and we're all ready to head out as soon as you guys are done. Oh, and Clarke..." Octavia smirked. "Usually when a girl is drooling all over my brother, I think it's kind of gross, but you were actually really adorable this morning. You got a little something.." and she motioned for Clarke to wipe the crook of her mouth. (There was nothing actually there anymore, but Octavia couldn't help but tease the poor girl.)

As Octavia turned to leave Clark wiped the corner of her mouth once more on her sleeve. The blush of embarrassment stained her cheeks.

"If I had known you'd be this hilarious in the morning, I would have asked you to sleep with me a lot sooner."

Clarke threw the blanket at him. "Jerk"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh loosen up Clarke, she doesn't care who you sleep with."

Now it was Clarke's turn to roll her eyes, "Look. Right now, I want to get this day over with as soon as possible, so let's just forget about this morning, and get ready."

Clarke started re-lacing her boots, making sure they were a snug and secure fit for today's hike. Her fingers fumbled only slighty with nerves.

Bellamy sat tying his own shoes on the bunk across from her. A huge smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever you say princess, but I'm telling you right now, there is no way in hell I'm ever forgetting the way you fell out of bed this morning." and with that he marched out of their new home to catch up with his sister.

Clarke, now that she was alone, seemed quicker at her task. She took a moment to breath.

The Blakes were never going to let this one go. Her head was pounding slightly, from the bump she gave it earlier, and her heart was pounding slightly from the memory of Bellamy's face hovering inches from her own.

What on Earth was that?

..._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This Chapter took me FOREVER to write. I really struggled with it. And, as the Holiday's press ever near, my time has been limited. Though this chapter is really more of a plot mover/filler chapter... I did manage a tiny bit of Bellarke in there. Anywho, I hope it's not too terrible. Thank you all for your amazing reviews so far. It really makes it worth all the effort, knowing that someone out there actually enjoyed reading it. Oh, and yes! that was a Princess Bride reference in Chp. 2. Thanks for noticing ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100. I just watch it obsessively.  
><strong>

**...**

Moments later...

Outside the Arc-Ship, and into the brisk morning air, Clarke ate a small breakfast of fruits and nuts by herself. She sat on a small, metal, makeshift chair, and forced herself to swallow her last bite of food. Her appetite was somewhat lost. The reality of today's mission, and the loss of Finn, all finally sinking in.

'_People would die today.'_ She thought.

A sigh of defeat left her lips as she trotted over to the main group. Careful to wipe the corners of her eyes, before actual tears were formed.

Bellamy was already standing there. He seemed so controlled, so strong, as if none of the previous days events had ever even occurred. She felt a pang of jealousy looking at him. She was so distraught over Finn's death, and what should have happened, what could have happened... It put her in a constant battle with her emotions. Was she really strong enough to lead these people? She knew Bellamy was just by looking at him.

_'__D__on't you dare cry now' _Clarke forced herself to act brave for the sake of her friends, and also because she didn't want Bellamy to notice the self doubt she had written all over her face.

The team had already been assembled, and everyone knew their upcoming role in the night to come. Clarke was to lead a small group of soldiers to the entrance of the mountain before nightfall. The team would then split into two main groups. Group A would secure the tunnels, taking out reapers, and clearing the way for a quick escape should the need arrive. And Group B, would enter the main bunker itself, and retrieve the missing persons, as well as release the caged grounders in the medical ward. Once all survivors were freed and on the ground, Bellamy would detonate a bomb ( to be placed in the med-lab ), destroying all equipment used for harvesting the Grounder's blood.

Clarke warned that Mount Weather's guards would shoot to kill, and that they shouldn't hesitate to defend themselves if necessary, but she also gave her team a warning:

"The majority of people inside the mountain are probably innocent. We are not monsters. Go in, get our people, take as many supplies and weapons as possible, and get out. We don't want to kill these people, we just want to cripple them."

The guard had been fully briefed, their packs filled with water and ammunition, now there was only one thing left to do.

"Let's get our people back!" Shouted Bellamy in that way of his. Everyone could feel the energy surging off of him. He held his rifle high in the air as he led the troops out of the camp. It was now or never.

...

Clarke was in front with Bellamy. The pair of them walking close enough that their shoulders occasionally brushed up against one another.

"Don't forget your promise to me Princess" Bellamy's voice rumbled deeply beside her.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do anything reckless" he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed hold of her wrist, making direct eye contact with her. His brown eyes bore into her blue ones and she could almost swear she saw something flickering in there. Though, '_what'_ exactly she couldn't say.

She nodded as he let go of her wrist.

"...And stay back once we get there." His legs once again pressing forward. "There's no need to put yourself at risk anymore than you already have." did she detect a hint of actual concern in his voice?

"Bellamy.."

"You promised Princess, you can't go back on your word now..."

Clarke nodded, remembering their agreement. "I'll stay back, but... you... You as well. I mean, don't do anything too reckless." She knew in her heart Bellamy would never 'stay back' and allow others to lead the way. He would most likely head the group into the bunker himself. She just hoped that when push came to shove, he'd remember that she needed him alive too.

He allowed the left corner of his lips to curve upward and gave her a nod. "You got it."

"Now hurry up Princess, we've got ground to cover." He increased his stride playfully, making it hard for Clarke to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up" she allowed herself a laugh.

Once she finally caught up to him, he slowed back down to a more reasonable pace for her sake.

Clarke caught her breath and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Idiot" She winked.

He couldn't hold back his smile. "That's my girl" he joked.

Clarke's stomach did a small flip at being referred to as his girl.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Clarke decided to break the ice once again.

"Bellamy."

"hmm?"

"If something happens up there..."

He lowered his gaze to the path they were taking. "Yeah, I know" he said solemnly. And the two of them marched on in silence. Neither wanting to admit that they were afraid, Neither wanting to come out of this alone.

...

**Clarke's POV**

Her heart raced as she ran through the forest that night. She could hear her friends all around her, running just as fast to get away. "This way!" She shouted into the woods, hoping that they would follow the sound of her voice in the darkness. She had gone over this route dozens of times, before their trip out that morning. Committing each landmark to memory, so that even now in the black of night, she didn't feel lost.

They had been running, walking, and running again for almost 2 hours at this point. The way back to Camp Jaha would take them at least until sunrise. Clarke was even more exhausted considering she had trekked up the mountain all day as well. She was beginning to feel faint, but pressed on. They needed to make it back to the Arc as quickly as possible. Several of her people were injured, and in serious danger of infection after wading through the mucky shallow waters of the river.

Her pack was full, weighing her down at times during their journey, but it was well worth it for her. The gift Dante had given her neatly packed in her parachute pouch, along side a blanket from her old bunk, and handful of clothes from her bedside dresser. There wasn't time to be picky, as she crammed as much stuff into her sack as possible. Clothes were more than a luxury. They would provide warmth in the days to come.

Octavia and 2 guardsmen were carrying an unconscious Lincoln on a makeshift stretcher. His arms bound and handcuffed, his face bloodied from the butt end of Octavia's rifle. They had found him in the tunnels. Octavia recognized him almost immediately, saving him from a guard's bullet just in time. Learning that the Mountain-men were actually creating the Reapers, was a complete game changer. She had Lincoln back, but he was changed somehow, and she wasn't sure if he'd ever be the same again, but she'd be damned if she didn't try everything in her power to save him.

Bellamy was still in the mountain. Would he be able to pull it off? Could he save the grounders? She never thought in a million years that Bellamy Blake would be fighting to keep the grounders alive. He had changed so much since they first landed here two months ago. She wiped her brow with the back of her arm as she pushed through a particularly steep incline. "You better be keeping that promise to me Bellamy Blake." she muttered.

That's when it happened.

A large explosion was heard coming from the direction of the mountain.

She couldn't say who was still left inside. If the explosion wiped out everything, or just the medical lab, as was planned. She just hoped that no one from the Arc was left behind. She didn't have time to worry about the civilian casualties that may or may not have happened as a result of their plan. All of her worry was reserved for one man and one man alone. His black curly hair at the forefront of her mind.

But even that didn't matter right now. All she knew, was that right now, all 42 surviving members of the original 100 had successfully made it out of the mountain.. and were currently racing back towards the Arc with her. They were depending on her to lead them home. She had to remain calm, collected, strong. She needed to channel her inner Bellamy and be a leader.

"Over here! Keep Up!" Each step she took making her stronger.

They did it.

...

**Bellamy's POV**

There must have been over 300 people locked up in those cages. The guilt of the 300+ people who needlessly died because of his selfishness, weighed down on him as he broke several locks with the butt end of his gun. _'__300 people died because of me, let's see if I can save __just as __many.__'_

Cage door after cage door was opened. He ordered the rest of the guardsmen to assist in freeing the grounders. Hobbling and crawling out of their prisons, the majority of them would need assistance out of the mountain.

It took his small team almost an hour to get the cages open, and another to help the people escape through the body disposal unit that Clarke had mentioned to him.

Once everyone was well on their way, himself included, he hit the detonator Wick & Raven had provided for their mission.

A giant wave of relief washed over him as he exited the tunnels.. the deep rumbling of the explosion shaking the ground beneath him.

They did it. They actually did it

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. The Holidays sort of happened, and I found this chapter rather difficult to hash out. Here's hoping it doesn't dissapoint. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great December. Thankyou for all the lovely feedback. I so appreciate it, and it really makes me so happy to see people actually enjoying it. **

**I do not own The 100. I'm just a fangirl who likes to daydream.**

...

As they approached Camp Jaha, Clarke and her team came to a sudden stop at the tree line. The sight of the Arc ship, broken and somehow having made it's way to Earth, had stunned the remaining survivors of the 100 into brief silence.

Gasps were heard, and a few of the more overwhelmed members of her team were wiping away tears from their dirty faces.

"Is this real" she heard a particularly weepy girl whisper to her left.

After nearly 2 months of fending for themselves, struggling to find food and shelter, surviving a war with the grounders, and witnessing several of their friends die on the ground, the remaining delinquents were looking forward to the comforts and the familiarity of the Arc-ship. It was safer, bigger, and warmer. There would be food, at least temporarily. And though not as good as the food on Mt. Weather, they were no longer at the mercy of their captors and their strange medical experiments.

Those of the 100 who had survived this long, were eager to find out whose family members had made it to the ground. And whose families were lost forever to the stars.

Clarke was the first to break the treeline, arms raised above her head, as she headed towards the gate. Her feet were blistered and sore, her pants still wet from crossing the river several miles back, and her shoulder ached from the strap of her parachute bag.

She stumbled momentarily on a rock, cursing under her breath as she hobbled up the rest of the path. Of course she would injure her ankle within 10 ft of the finish line. The last 21 hrs were easily the most physically demanding of her entire life. To sit by a fire, with hot tea, and a warm blanket sounded like absolute heaven right now.

Her mother could be heard shouting at the guard on duty. "Let them in! Open the damn gate! It's them!"

"Clarke!" Clarke! Is that you?" The darkness made it difficult to see, Abby had not slept a wink that night worrying over the fate of her daughter and her team. Did she do the right thing by allowing them to go?

The creek of the doors opening echoed through the surrounding forest. Several family members lined up near the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of their son or daughter approaching.

"Oh thank God!" Her mother's rough but steady hands cupped her face as she stepped into the camp. "You did it?" Abby's eyes searched her daughter's for affirmation.

Clarke gave her a curt nod smiling, and waved at the tree line.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a rush of exhausted teenagers came stumbling out from the woods. Makeshift bags full of whatever they could carry from Mt. Weather were weighing down on them by now, but that didn't stop them from practically sprinting to the gate.

Monty and Jasper high-fived eachother as they were the first to get inside. Jasper wiped a tear from his own face as they hobbled forward towards the first fire-pit they could find. "Who's a guy gotta talk to around here to get a place to sleep?" he bellowed, expressing what every one of the teens was probably thinking already anyway. "And where's the moonshine?" Several adults in the crowd chuckled.

Just then, a familiar guard coughed. His voice could be heard from within the crowd of onlookers. "If you'll follow me, I think we can arrange something." Monty gave Jasper a shove towards the guard in charge of housing, and they were the first in line. Clarke smirked knowing that the two would be quite happy being bunk-mates.

She let herself get wrapped up by her mother as she stood by the gate. Somewhere deep inside, Clarke was glad to see her too. Despite everything that had happened and probably will happen. Abby was her mother, and today Clarke was glad to be alive. She was glad her friends were alive, and she was glad to be home.

Clarke's legs nearly gave way from under her. The hike had proven to be strenuous indeed, but she caught herself.

"Are you alright?" her mother frowned.

"Yes, yes.. I'm just tired." she lied.

Octavia and the two guards carrying Lincoln were ushered in next.

"Can you help him?" Clarke filled her mother in on all of the details as she directed the two men carrying him towards the med-bay. Octavia never left his side.

Abby noticed that fierce determination in her daughter's eyes. Apparentyly this was important to Clarke, and therefore it would become important to her. She gave her daughter a soft squeeze as a corner of her mouth quirked upward.

"Yes. I will do my best." she reassured. "If he really was drugged, then theoretically it should flush out of his system over time. We can keep him restrained and sedated until then." Abby gave Clarke one last hug before she jogged to catch up with them in the distance.

Clarke turned around and took note of the survivors. They were all exhausted, but almost all of them were smiling. Three of them even found family members amongst the Arc survivors who were standing there. Miller's father was practically weeping in his son's arms. It didn't surprise Clarke one bit to see the boy comforting his father silently. Miller was not overly emotional, but he did have a heart. No tears stained his cheeks, but his eyes were closed, and there was a sincere smile on his face.

She knew it would be at least an hour or more before team 2 arrived. She was anxious to find out how the 2nd part of their plan had turned out. She needed to know if her partner was okay. She didn't think she could handle losing him. She's lost her father, Wells, Charlotte, and Finn...

A cold chill went up her spine at that thought. _'Please be okay'_

Pulling the blanket she had stolen from Mt. Weather, out of her large bag of newly acquired goodies, Clarke made herself comfortable around the fire-pit located closest to the main gate, and waited for Bellamy to return. As tired as she was, she wouldn't allow herself to rest until he was back, and safe within these walls. Or, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she wasn't capable of sleeping with that amount of worry on her mind.

As loathe as she was to admit it, that pain-in-the-ass co-leader of hers was important to her. She cared more for him than any other living person on this Godforsaken planet. If he left her, she really would be alone.

True, her mother would be there for her, and she did have friends who would help keep her company, but none of them understood her like Bellamy did. Without him, there would be no one to talk to when times got really tough. He was the only person she could ever be 100% honest with, and she needed that. Oh God, how she needed that.

_'Come home Bellamy, please let everything have worked out, just this once, let everything have worked out.' _Clarke sighed aheavily as she sat by the warm fireglow.

"Just once" she whispered.

...

After 2 hours and a couple hot cups of tea spiked with moonshine, Clarke heard the familiar sound of the Gate being opened.

"They're back!" shouted the guard on duty.

Clarke's heart nearly skipped a beat as she hobbled towards the gate, her ankle still sore and her blanket dragging behind her in the dirt.

The Men and women who had risked their lives to help save the remaining grounders came filing in one at a time. She thanked each and every one of them as they entered. Hugs, salutes, handshakes, she made sure they were all aware of her gratitude and that they knew just how important this mission was in forming peace between their peoples. Her heart fluttering wildly in her chest each time a new person came jogging out of the treeline, her eyes searching for a familiar mop of black curls.

Still there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" she half muttered to herself as the last of the guardsmen trickled in. She forced herself to smile at the young man in front of her, her heart sinking in her chest.

"He'll be here" he reassured her knowingly.

Just as she was about to despair, a familiar Barritone broke through the shadows. "Clarke! Hahaaaa! Clarke! Just as soon as she heard his voice, she saw him running up the path towards her. This time it was she who was caught off guard, a single tear trickling down the side of her cheek at the sight of him.

"Bellamy!" A smile was plastered on his sweaty dirty face, and Clarke couldn't help but match it.

As soon as he was within reach of her, he dropped his weapons, (he was carrying several new rifles with him, as well as a bag of what Clarke imagined to be ammo) picking her up, and spinning her wildly in circles.

Clarke let out what could only be described as mixture of screaming and laughter, as he twirled her around.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She couldn't contain her happiness though, making her pleas sound insincere.

"As you wish princess" he chuckled as he set her down. "I'm getting a little dizzy anyways." The exhaustion of the last 24 hours was dripping down his face, but he was still smiling broadly at her.

"Can you believe that we actually did it?! We pulled that off!" he bent over and caught his breath before straightening again. "We did it!" he screamed loud enough for everyone in camp to hear.

"We did it" she smiled back up at him.

"I'm proud of you Bellamy"

A slight blush crossed his freckled cheeks and his tone became more serious. "And I'm proud of you Clarke, we couldn't have done this without you." His breath visible in the cold air.

Clarke shook her head, "No, you could have, you would have. But thanks anyway Bell"

Bellamy sighed dramatically, "Learn to take a compliment Princess" he nudged her shoulder. "Now let's go get some rest. I don't know about you, but I think I could sleep for a month at this point."

Clarke couldn't help but agree as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I plan on staying as still as possible tomorrow. I twisted my ankle just outside the gate too, so really I shouldn't even be standing on it at this point."

Bellamy's eyes drifted towards her feet, she was placing noticeably more weight on one of her feet than the other, how had he not noticed that, and it was beginning to swell.

"What the hell Clarke!?" he scowled at her. He took a moment's pause before making up his mind.

Suddenly and without warning he heaved her over his shoulder and started carrying her towards the Arc ship.

"Bellamy! Whoa! Wait! Put me down! I'm fine! I can walk!"

"Don't be an idiot Clarke, your foot looks swollen as hell, and it's not going to get any better if you keep walking on it."

"Bellamy! You put me down right now or I swear to God!"

"Swear all you like Princess, I'm all ears"

"You are so full of yourself" she snorted out a laugh. Try as she may, she couldn't fight that one off.

"Fine" she feigned still being pissed just for the hell of it, damn the smile that crept its way back on her face, giving her away.

"Welcome home you ass." they both smirked silently.

"Thanks Princess"

...


End file.
